Call of Darkness
by AquilaCelestinePeverell
Summary: What if Elena has a twin sister? And she's a vampire? How the hell does she knows Katherine and Isobel? One thing is clear. Things are about to get much more interesting.


TVD

**Name:**Katerina Isobel Pierce

**Species:**Human/doppelganger;Vampire(later)

**Turned by:** Katherine Pierce

**Family:**Elena Gilbert(twin sister);Jeremy Gilbert(younger brother),Jenna Sommers(maternal aunt),John Gilbert(adoptive uncle/biological father);Miranda and Grayson(adoptive parents),Isobel Flemming(biological mother),Katherine Pierce(maternal anchestor).

**Nicknames:**Rina(Katherine,Isobel),Kat(John,Alaric),Izzie(Gang),Bell(Elena,Jeremy).

**Friends:**Vicki,Caroline,Bonnie,Katherine,Isobel,Rebekah,Kol.

**Appereance:**Long curly brown hair,tan skin,oval face form.

**Personality:**Sarcastic, bitchy, selfish, cold-hearted(as a vampire) but funny, nice and loving as human.

_**Content**_

**TVD**

**Hello. I'm your doppelganger.**

**Katherine Pierce really asks me that?**

**Cool uncle.**

**Oh, what would I do without you?**

**I say…we kill them all.**

**Elena's shock.**

**Hello,I'm your doppelganger.**

What am I doing here again? I asked myself as I strode at the streets of New York. Oh,right. I'm here to meet my vampire doppelganger. Yeah that's right. Vampire dobble. You see,I know about the supernatural world for some while now. One day when I was bored,I read the Gilbert journals and find out everything about vampires. I couldn't tell anyone of course but still reserched supernatural things. There I learned about my anchestor Katherine Pierce who was said died in a fire but I did some reasearche and it showed me that it's fake. I found out everything about her that I could find with the help of my biological mother's Isobel's files. I knew where she is but never contacted her. I decided to find Katherine insted wich lead me to New York. Actually I'm told that she's quit the badass and honestly I like that my surname is Pierce not Gilbert.

I straid into hotel where I was told she was and got straight to the administration. The girl looked at me and smiled pleasantly but with a dizzy look in her appereantly,I mused to myself.

„Miss Pierce,can I help you?" Girl asked. I smiled at her cunningly."Actually you can.I seem to lose my cay and I need a new one." I said smirking nooded and immediately gave me a new cay. I looked at the number. 587. This is just too easy. I walked away without much of a word. I quickly found the nummer and got inside. It was luxurious of course. I looked into bedroom and found big closet. I opened it. Her warderobe are very much like mine. Dark tank tops,black leather jackets ,skinny jeans and dark heels or boots. I sighed and sat on her bed. What if she's going to snap my neck? She has no pretty importan reason not to.

Suddenly I heard door open. I tensed while heard cliking noises coming in my direction. I stand from the bed and suddenly familiar face showed up in front of me. I took a moment to fully look at her. Curly hair,dark make up,dark clothes. I looked at her face and saw that she does the same thing to me.

„Who are you?" She hissed at me in a husky voice. Okay that's already creepy,our attidute,demanour and even our voices is excatly alike. This is so much worse that me and Elena.

„My name is Katerina Isobel Pierce and I'm your doppelganger." I replied. Katherine looked at me couriosly and tittled her head.

„ And what are you doing in my apartament?" She asked raising her eyebrows. I shrugged my shoulders."Couriosity, I suppose. Not everyday you found out that you have a vampire dobble." I said and Katherine smirked at me amusedly.

„And have did you get in my nummer?" She asked courisity evident in her voice. I couldn't help but smirk.

„Sorry about that. I just told that my cay is broken and that compelled girl came running trying to please me." I answered amused. Katherine smirked too and I immediately realised how alike those smirks are.

„It's very brave of you. To show up in a 500 years old vampire home without any back up." She teased me walking to the bar mentioning me to follow. I chuckled.

„Oh,what makes you think I don't have a back up." I teased in return. Katherine giggled in response while poured herslef some bourbon. I was little flabergastabed when she gave me the glass while pouring herself another but I took it without asking. Katherine seemed pleased with that but as soon as her skin touched mine she flung it away burned.

„What the hell?" She cursed. I just smirked."Sorry, vervain cream. I don't know if that would stop you from tearing me apart but it was worth a shot." I didn't tell anything but lead me to couch where we bouth sat."So,what do you want to know?" She asked me sipping her bourbon. I took a sip. It was strong but nothing I can't handle.

„Your story. Sun and Moon Klaus too." I said. If Katherine was surprised that I knew about Klaus she didn't show it. She sighed dramatically. I chuckled to myself. Obiously drama queen.

"I was born in 1473, Bulgaria. I had a baby out of wedlock. Shame. My family disowned me to England while baby was given to another family. I met the man named Trevor and he offered me a shelter. One day I received an invitation to the Lord's Niklaus birthday ball. There I met Lord Elijah, Niklaus brother and Klaus himself. He charmed me and I stayed with them. He was often away so I spend much time with his brother Elijah. Then I found out about the ritual where I needed to be sacrificed as I'm the Petrova doppelganger. So I took the moonstone, that's part of the ritual too, and fled. Trevor, the fool who was in love with me, helped me escape but his friend Rose wanted to gave me back to Klaus so I stabbed myself with a knife which led her to feed me her blood and then when she was distracted I hang myself. As a vampire I wasn't any use to him anymore but I underestimated his vindictive nature. When I returned to my home in Bulgaria I was in for a big surprise. My family: parents, siblings even servants all were brutally slaughtered and I've been running ever since."

"Wow. You're really are survivor." I said. Katherine just smirked at me."I told you about myself and I rarely do that so I expect you to return the favor." Katherine said. I sighed and nodded.

"I was born in 1922. Right now I'm 16 years old. Actually I'm supposed to be in English boarding school right now as I've been almost 4 years now but I come to visit my born place every holidays." I started explaining. I heard Katherine muttering something about 'that explains the accent' but I didn't pay it attention."I was born in Mystic Falls and I have a identical twin sister Elena, also a doppelganger but we don't get along. Adoptive younger brother Jeremy and adoptive parents too. I found out about the supernatural world from the Gilbert journals. It increased my curiosity so I did research about witches, vampires, werewolves and other things. I found out about you and Isobel and decided to track you dawn. I seem to have my mother's knock for research." I told her.

"And your and your sister's personality?" She asked looking intrigued."I'm funny, sweet and loving with people I actually like. I always get what I want and then I can be cunning and a little manipulative. I love my family, excluding Elena, but I'm my favorite and I would do anything for myself. So I guess I'm kind of selfish too. Me and my sister don't get along because we are too different I guess. She's real goody two shoes and she has absolutely no self-preservation. Elena's so whiny and have no taste in clothes. And her surname is Gilbert. You two in the same room would be a disaster." Katherine let out a giggle.

"And what are your view to the vampires?" Katherine asked."Vampires are predatory species. Killing is in their nature and who I am to judge?" Katherine nodded.

"I like you. It's not often someone really catches my attention. So how about we have some fun together, Katerina?" Katherine smirked evilly and I smirked right back.

**Katherine pierce really asks me that?**

It's been three weeks since I found Katherine. We had fun together and in the end she asked me if I want to live with her. We have better relationships than I and Elena ever had. She told me more about her and I found out that we are both more alike than I thought in the beginning and that says a lot. We have strong sisterly bond. I don't really know if she truly cares about me but I'm going to enjoy that time we spend together. We go shopping, dance and other things. She even compelled me a grade and trained to fight. And we celebrated my 17 birthday together with Isobel. And yes, I and Isobel finally met. Her emotions maybe are turned off but I like her. She often comes to visit me and Katherine.

I woke up in the apartment she rented(compelled.) It was very nice here. It was elegant, luxurious and open. I didn't bother to change and walked to the kitchen in my night gown. I saw Katherine already sitting in the kitchen.

"Zdravei,Rina" She's been teaching me Bulgarian. Rina-That was her nickname for me. It was little strange for her to call me Katerina because that's her real name.

"Zdravei,Kitty-Kat." I smiled at her and poured myself a coffee. I sat besides her."So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"How about shopping trip?"She asked and I giggled. Katherine and her shopping trips. I nodded my head as a sigh of agreeing. Suddenly her face turned serious. It unnerved me a little because she's never so serious.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I've been in New York for almost a month now. It's longest I've ever stayed in one place." I immediately understood what's the deal."I've been thinking about moving to Los Angeles. And I want you to come with me. Do you want to?" I froze in shock while Katherine stared at me hopefully.

She wants me to do what? To move with her? Katherine Pierce really asks me that? My thinking interrupted my phone ringing. I sighed in annoyance and picked it up. Jenna. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello "I greeted with my British accent. After living in England four years I picked it up.

"Hello, Izzie." Aunt's Jenna's voice sounded tired and upset and that wasn't normal tone for my hipper aunt. I furrowed my eyebrows."What happened?" I demanded.

"It's…accident. Your parents and Elena." She stuttered. Katherine moved to stand besides me. She's concerned about Elena because I know she wants to hand her over Klaus not me."Their car drove off the Wickery bridge and…" I refused to let my eyes widen.

"Jenna" I practically growled warningly."Your parents…they're dead." That was full blow to my system but I refused to cry."And Elena?" My voice was steady as if I just didn't receive news of the death of my adoptive parents.

"Elena's fine. She miraculously survived. Funeral is after two days. If you want you can come." She said in a soothing tone but I didn't listen. I saw red. Rage flowed through me like volcano. Grayson and Miranda are dead but that bitch survived. I can bet that it's her fault. I didn't answer Jenna, I just ended the call and threw the phone at the wall with all my strength. It shattered completely. Katherine jumped a bit while I drew deep breaths trying to calm myself and not to just flee home and kill the bitch.

We just stood there not saying a word till I heard Katherine's phone vibrating. She picked it up murmuring few words and dropped it.

"It's call from Mystic Falls. It seems like Stefan Salvatore returned in town. I bet he was the one who saved Elena." She informed me. I nodded in acknowledge. Katherine told me about Stefan and Damon. And that she was in love with Stefan always keeping tabs on him."Will you go to the funeral?" She asked nonchalantly but I heard an undertone of sadness. She said I was her only true friend except Isobel and she didn't want me to leave her. It took me only a moment to sort my thoughts.

"No. I will not. Jenna and Jeremy will have each other and Elena will be fine. She always is. And I prefer to remember them alive not dead in a casket any ways. Let's better move to Los Angeles, forget everything and enjoy the life." I said smiling at Katherine. She looked a little shocked.

"You would do that?" She asked in disbelieve. I took her hand in mine and squeezed her hand.

"We have better relationships that I and Elena ever had. Of course I will do it. Partly for me and partly for you. I will not leave you." I said honestly. She smiled at me. Real smile and grabbed me into hug. I was surprised but hugged her back anyway.

**Cool uncle**

I was walking into some party in Miami. Yes that's right. In Miami. After Los Angeles I and Katherine moved to Florida and I have to tell some secret. In Los Angeles I convinced Katherine to turn me. I'm now a vampire and I love it. Life is amazing. Katherine needed to deal with some witch of hers and I was bored so decided to go for some fun. It was a good party. For a vampires anyways. A lot of drunken teenagers.

Suddenly I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a familiar face."Well, well. If it isn't Mason Lockwood." I drawled out. Seeing his confused I replied."It's Izzie, Isobel Pierce." Mason's jaw dropped.

"Isobel? The Isobel? Really?" He asked in disbelieve. I giggled and we both hugged."The last time I saw you, you were ten years old. What are you doing here?" He asked after we drifted apart.

"Well, I understand that Mystic Falls isn't a place for me so I decided to travel a little with some friend of mine."I explained."And even if I don't miss it, it's still good to see some cute familiar face." I smirked at him sexily and we walked to the bar. Mason gave me a glass with beer.

"Wow. Now I understand why Tyler calls you 'cool' uncle." I laughed."So how are you doing for these past 7 years?"I asked sipping beer.

"I'm doing great. Better than never. I heard about your parents. I'm sorry." He said sincerely. Oh, how cute. And he's cleaned up pretty nicely. Dare to say sexy.

"Thank you. Partly that's why I'm here. I wanted forget it and just have some fun. It's really good to see you, Mason." I said half sincerely.

"It's good to see you too, Isobel." He smiled at me. I smirked at him and offered my arm."Walk with me?" I asked smiling at him.

"Sure." We joined our arms and in comfortable silence walked a little further from the party. Okay now it's time."I want for you to be honest with me. No matter what, Mason. I promise not to tell anything." I said staring at him expectantly.

"Fine." He answered looking confused."Are you a werewolf?" I asked bluntly. His eyes widened."I want you to tell me the truth. I'm supernatural too."He took a deep breath.

"Yes, I have a werewolf gene but I didn't trigger the curse." He answered honestly. I smiled at him gently."Thank you. For your honesty." He nodded at me.

"So how you came to know about supernatural?" He asked."Well, I read about it in the Gilbert journals. I grew more and more curious and soon started to research it. It intrigued me. I also find out that I'm adopted. I was named after my biological mother Isobel and real ancestor Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova, with who I'm here right now." I told.

"So your ancestor is a vampire." It was more of a statement than question. I nodded."Does that bother you?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Not really." He replied."I'm glad. That would be a shame if you would. I was told about eternal vampire-werewolf rivalry because killing is part of their nature." I said.

"You don't seem very bothered by it." Mason said nonchalantly but I could said that he was curious."No vampire is innocent of course but I see it in the different light. You can travel where ever you want, do what ever you want. You can live trough the history, create it. There's no rules for you." I winked at him while he stared at me in amassment.

"You said that you're supernatural?" He asked and I nodded."Yes. On the first hand I'm the doppelganger. A carbon copy of someone due to supernatural occurrences in the past. As I and Katherine. We both look exactly alike. But we are prettier than Elena."

"And why is that?" He asked intrigued. I smirked at him seductively. What? No harm done if I have some innocent flirting right?"Because we are both hotter, meaner, sexier and better than her." I pronounced every word slowly. There, it's done. He will never ever think about me as ten years old kid.

"And on the other hand?" He gulped trying to rid himself of dirty thoughts about me. I inwardly chuckled. Good luck with that."I'm a vampire." I answered honestly."Katherine turned me."

He looked at me for a long while before saying."Thank you for your honesty." I huffed. Those where my words. Suddenly I heard a song."I love this song. Dance with me?" I purred seductively. He nodded and we get back to the party.

**Oh, what would I do without you?**

I was sitting in the living room when Katherine came through the door."Finally" I murmured and speed towards her pulling her into my arms."Did what you needed?" I asked. She nodded looking very pleased with herself and we both sat on the couch.

"It was great actually." She said stealing my bourbon from me."Hey!" I cried."Never mind. You are not going to believe with who I met whilst feeding in the teenager party." I said very pleased with myself. Katherine raised eyebrows questioningly."Mason Lockwood. A Lockwood,do you know what that means?" I grinned maliciously. Her whole face lit up."We just had to get close to him and find out if he knows where the moonstone is, plus he's carrying a werewolf gene. We just have to trigger it. He can be used as a sacrifice. It's two birds with one stone."

"Oh, what would I do without you?" Katherine asked. I chuckled and in right this moment a hot guy walked into the kitchen. Bite marks easily visible. I smiled at him and pressed a seductive kiss on his lips, biting it a little draining blood. I licked my lips."Hmm, delicious." I said turning back to Katherine."Well, anyways I got to go. I have a date with a hot Mason Lockwood." I said smirking.

"You will make him fall for you, don't you?" She asked looking at me with a knowing smirk."Yes. And when we will trigger his werewolf curse, I can say that we need the moonstone for the sun and moon curse, so he never have to live through this painful change." I explained already planned everything. I decided to help her gain her freedom even if it means killing my sister. I love Katherine and I would gladly do it for her so we have been keeping close watch over her and the Salvatore brothers.

"Bitch." She accused me."Ouch. You're not too bad yourself." I spat sarcastically chuckling in the end. Suddenly I looked at the clock and cursed. "Well, I have no much time left. Sorry sweetie but you're no use to me anymore." I said looking at my boy toy before launching myself at his throat and draining him of all the blood. Killing him in seconds.

I dropped his dead body on the floor not caring where it landed. I quickly get past all the guilt and remorse in the weeks after turning. Humans are just means to an end. I wiped the blood that get past my mouth and grabbed my jacket.

"Bye, bye Kitty-Kat." I called before disappearing behind the door.

**I say…we kill them all.**

I and Katherine were climbing out of the car in front of some small bar near Virginia. Few hours ago we were having some fun with music and cocktails but we were interrupted by one of our information sources from Mystic Falls declaring that tomb has been opened. That didn't sit well with our plans so we over thought everything and decided that we better get rid of them. Not to mention John will be in for a surprise.

We walked into the bar and saw that it was pretty full. I immediately saw John and Isobel sitting in the darkest corner of the bar. They didn't seem to notice us so we stumped over them and I cleared my throat. They both looked up and Isobel's face broke into smile and John's eyes were as wide as sources.

"Which is which?" Isobel asked. I and Katherine smirked at her before I raised my hand mockingly."You don't recognize your own flesh and blood? I'm crushed." I said and Isobel immediately recognized me because of my British accent. I pulled her into hug which she returned before we drifted apart so she can hug Katherine.

"Hello, John." I smiled at him maliciously."Well, won't you give your daughter a hug?" I spread my arms as if waiting for a hug but then pouted."Rude much?" I teased while I and Katherine sat down.

"Kat, what are you doing here? Why aren't you on the boarding school?" John asked."Well, after she found out about the supernatural, she came looking for me. We have been living together ever since after I turned her."Katherine explained grinning at his priceless expression at the mention of me turning.

"And about the boarding school…well, It was boring and I was having much more important things on my mind." I told him nodding in Katherine's and Isobel's direction. Before he could say something else the waitress walked to our table.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked. I nodded my head and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I want you to get two glasses with whiskey for free. We don't have to pay. After that you will leave and not bother us again." I compelled her. As I and Katherine has very similar tastes I didn't even question. She repeated what I said and trailed off without another word. I saw disapproving look John sent my way but pretended not to notice it.

"Well, if it isn't cozy. We all sitting here together as a big happy family." Katherine said in a fake cheerful voice. I chuckled at John's expression.

"Can we just get over it?" He asked with a grimace. I fake pouted."Oh, you're no fun. But whatever." I said already tired of this tirade wanting to eat. I haven't had any blood all day.

"So, we will get to the point. I have received an important news that very recently Damon Salvatore has opened the tomb under the church ruins and all tomb vampires has been released and now they want revenge on the town." Katherine explained and I continued. It's just like twin telepathy. Now we can even end each other's sentences."We can't let that happen so we developed a plan. We will kill them all." I said smirking.

"How will you do that? And where I came into it?" John asked."We need a Gilbert device. It's with Pearl. I'm sure you have read about her from the Gilbert journals." Katherine said and I continued again." All you have to do Is to convince Pearl to give it to you. We all know she has a weakness for the Gilbert charms. Use council's help if needed. We don't care how but it has to be done." Over the last sentence my tone turned threatening."If you don't…Well there will be the consequences."

"And what grants that they will not kill me on the spot?" He asked and I replied."Blackmail them if you need. Knowing Damon Salvatore, he will definitely do something stupid so keep your little ring close and try not to do anything stupid." Katherine grinned at him.

"And where I came into this?"Isobel spoke for the first time. "You will be a back up. If John can't do that than that will be where you came in. Elena is completely goody-two shoes. Threaten some people and Elena will beg Stefan or Damon to get the device for you. Really, it's predictable." I shrugged and Isobel nodded.

"Now I'm afraid it's time for you to leave. I and Rina haven't fed today yet…"-"…so we plan to have some snack. I don't think you want to stick around. Isobel can join if she wants." I added.

"Yes, I think I will stay for a while longer." Isobel agreed. We all smirked at each other while John threw us disgusted looks and got away from here as fast as possible.

"Bye-bye, John!" I called after him giggling. I looked around the bar licking lips."Come on. I'm hungry. We better get this fast. I need to return to Florida. I have a werewolf curse to trigger." I grinned wickedly and they grinned right back.

After draining all bar and setting it on fire so it looked like an accidient,I said my goodbye's to both Katherine and Isobel before getting into my car while Katherine got into Isobel's. I pulled out a phone and it answered just after two rings.

"Hello, Love. Miss me?" I purred seductively in the phone."Of course I do. Are there any special reason you're calling me?" Mason asked.

"Actually, yes. I'm on my way to Florida right now." I said smirking. I can practically imagine him grinning like a fool right now."For what?" He asked teasingly

"For you, of course. See you soon, my love." I lied convincingly."I will be waiting for you. I love you." Mason spoke. I have to admit, he isn't that bad. Especially in bed. I almost feel guilty about tricking him. Almost."I love you too." I replied.

**Elena's shock.**

**Elena's POV.**

I was sitting at the Mystic Grill. I was supposed to meet Isobel here. I don't know what to except but by the look of things doesn't seems that she's very nice. I looked at the pool table where Stefan was standing. He insisted on watching after me because Isobel is unpredictable and he doesn't want me to get hurt.

"Can you hear me?" I asked quietly. I saw barely noticeable nod."Thanks for coming. I'm nervous." I whisper and Stefan smiles at me reassuringly. "I'm happy that you're here. I love you."

'I love you' he mouthed me. We smiled at each other till dark figure blocked my view. I looked up at my biological mother. Dark hair, ivory skin, button nose and full lips. Isobel was beautiful.

She took a seat across me and smiled at me. It wasn't a nice smile."You look just like them. It's eerie." That made me confused.

"You've met Katherine? Why do you say 'them'?" I asked. Now she full blown smirked.

"Katherine found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would have been fascinated by you if she wouldn't have seen Katerina from afar before you. Watching two of them Is even more eerie." She said. My eyes widened. Katherine and Isobel has seen Belle? I haven't heard from her since Jenna called her to tell about our parents death and later on we found out that she isn't even in boarding school.

"Where is she?" I demanded to know. Isobel said nothing. I sighed. Well, at least Isobel said that Katherine watched her only from afar. Thank god. And I obviously will not get anymore answers from her. I felt Stefan's confused gaze on me. I haven't told him or Damon about Izzie.

I asked about Isobel's necklace and what she wants from me. She demanded a device and well it didn't end good. She threatened Jeremy after all.

I stood into the fields fidgeting nervously while waiting for Isobel to show up. Suddenly I heard whistling sound coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Isobel.

"Where's the device?"She asks coldly."Where's my brother?"I ask in return. "This isn't a negotiation. Where's the invention?" She demands not showing an ounce of emotion. Seriously? How can one person can be so emotionless? She is intimating but I can't give up so I stubbornly crossed arms over my chest.

"Where is my brother?" I demand."Do you really think I came alone?"She asked smirking slightly. I looked over my shoulder to see two people coming arriving behind me.

"Do you really think that I came alone?"I asked in return. She looked over her shoulder to see Stefan and Damon arriving behind her.

"For good sakes call home." Isobel said and I furrowed my eyebrows."What?"I asked confused. Isobel rolled her eyes looking a little annoyed."Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."I immediately pulled out my phone and called.

I inwardly sighed in relief hearing my brother's voice. After my parents death and Izzie's disappearance Jenna and Jeremy are the only people I have left. I quickly ended the phone call and grumpily give Isobel the device. I turned angry when she said that she was going to kill Jeremy and hissed at her some things. She didn't seem too bothered by it and replied instantly.

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. Izzie, as you call her, would too. But we all know that you're not Katherine, and definitely not Izzie." Isobel smiled at trailed off. I shook my head a little dumbfounded at all heard.

Stefan came forward and scoped me in his arms but we were interrupted by a throat clearing. I looked at Damon.

"Can you please explain and enlighten us, who the hell is Izzie?" He asked. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Izzie…well she…"I stuttered. Damon shot me a look and I immediately become quit."Izzie is my twin sister." I told them. They both frowned.

"Excuse me. Are you drunk?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. Typical Damon."No, it's the truth. I have a twin. Her full name is Katerina Isobel Pierce." I said and at the name Pierce he shut up immediately.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked. I sighed deeply."I don't know." They both frowned."She was in English boarding school when received news about our parents death and then literally disappeared from the face of earth. And then comes Isobel saying that she was watching her from afar. At least I know she's not dead. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just tried not to think about it. She didn't even come for our parents funerals." I shrugged sadly and felt Stefan hugging me tighter.

_**Later that night…**_

I walked through the door and sighed. So much has happened today and I was very tired but I have feeling that I will not sleep tonight so decided to drink some coffee but when I entered in the kitchen there was big surprise waiting for me.

"_Hello, sister_." Came a husky whisper. Curly hair, dark make up, dark clothes and seductive vibe.

**Katerina.**

**Founder's failure**

**Katerina's POV**

Elena stood there,frozen on the spot. Not moving. I would have thoght that she turned into statue if it wasn't for a hearthbeat I heard. I hed out my hand with coffee in it.

„Coffee?"I asked smirking at her. Looked like she came out of whatever trance she was in and gasped."Belle" She looked at me,shock evideint in her face."What are you doing here? Where have you been?" She asked me. I sighed. „Rude much?Not even a hug?" I scrunched my nose in distaste sipping my coffee.

„You can't just show up in my kitchen..." She started to runt but I inturrupted her."Our kitchen" I corrected her but she ignored me and continiued her runt."...after so long and pretend like nothing ever happened. You didn't even come for parents funerals. You can't just waltz back into our lives like that."

„You done?" I asked and she looked at me in disbelieve."Excuse me?" She asked incredibily. I chuckled."I asked if you're done so I can drink my coffee and go to bed. I'm 's been long way." I said jawning. Not even waiting for response I put my coffee in to the sink and stauntered up stairs to my bedroom.

I walked in and to my surprise it hasn't changed even a bit. Everything is excactly as I left it. I smirked. It's so good to be home. Indeed.

In the next morning I didn't bother to change my clothes. I didn't sleep last night anyways with texing with Katherine and Mason. I came downstairs to see Jeremy and Jenna eating breakfast. This worked out perfectly for me.I smirked.

„Goodmorning." I greeted in american accent. They looked up and looked surprised at my attire but didn't say anything.

„ ?"Jenna asked. I smiled and nodded. I may don't regret turning into vampire but I have to admit that I missed handed me a cup and I sat down at the table with them.

„Today is the founder's day. Are you going?"Jenna asked. „But of course I'm going. I'm one of the founding family's,it's my duty after all." I said with a hint of sarcasm and Jeremy groaned."Oh, 't talk like that otherwise you start to sound like uncle John." He teased.I shook my head."Ha ha very funny,Jer." Actually I'm serious. I need to make sure that our plan works. We can't have tomb vampires lurking all around the town,can't we?

With my vampire hearing I heard Elena's bedrooms door we go. She strode into kitchen asked straight away."Is there any coffee?" She asked but stopped abruptly when looked at Jenna's and Jeremy's expression. They looked at me and and forth,back and forth.

„Belle?" Jeremy gasped. Finnally someone spoke up. I rolled my eyes inwardly and smiled at Jeremy."Jenna, 's good to see you again." I greeted in my usuall british accent. Jenna squeeled while Jeremy jumped in my arms. I and Jeremy were always closer than he and called me a'cool sister'.


End file.
